1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein disclosed relates generally to the field of display advertising and sales of products displayed. More particularly it relates to a system whereby a video, movie, commercial, or other remotely viewable entertainment or advertising video of moving video, functions as an advertisement in a manner adapted to catch the user's attention for a product or service in the displayed video, by a highlighting thereof of a particular product depicted in the display, to the attention of the viewing user.
2. Prior Art